


The Moonlight on the Sea

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Pirate AU, daisuga on the sea, proposal, they really do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Suga leaned against the railing, head turned towards the front of the ship. He watched as the ocean parted for his ship, mist creating streaks of colour as the moonlight hit it. It was calm. It was peaceful. It was home.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	The Moonlight on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven of DaiSuga Week! Free Day prompts mean I get to write AUs that I've always wanted to.  
> I present to you Pirate!DaiSuga. I definitely want to write more of this at some point, because I love the concept.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

It was calm. The sky was clear, the moon a beacon against the pitch black tapestry. Stars reflected off the ocean surface, making a galaxy where they shone. Waves lapped at the sun bleached and salt crusted wood. The sails flapped in the wind, pushing the vessel through the water.

Suga leaned against the railing, head turned towards the front of the ship. He watched as the ocean parted for his ship, mist creating streaks of colour as the moonlight hit it. It was calm. It was peaceful. It was home.

Foot falls behind him alerted him to the presence of another. The unevenness gave way to his lover leaning next to him, in his line of sight, back against the railing. A mess of brown hair and a warm smile peering up at him. “Do you ever sleep?” Suga smirked, standing and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know, Daichi, do you?” Daichi shot him a look, and Suga chuckled.

“Touche,” Daichi said, turning his attention to the sky above. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from the splash of water against wood. “You need rest. If we’re going to follow that map, we need our captain in top shape.”

Suga’s smirk fell, twisting into something frustrated and exhausted. That bloody map, the thing that had driven him to go on this voyage in the first place. The last remnant he had from his father. A map to some treasure, something mysterious and enticing that had driven his father mad. He’d set off on his own voyage and never returned.

It was his life’s goal to find what had driven his father to disappear. “Yeah, well, I’m starting to think this was a waste of time,” Suga grumbled, leaning against the railing again, his chin resting on crossed arms. “It’s been a week now and we haven’t found a thing.”

Daichi turned, peering out into the open ocean. “It’s true, we haven’t. But that doesn’t mean it’s not out there. Your dad knew there was something out there, and his instincts were never wrong, right? We just have to keep going.” His voice was soft, forlorn, but hopeful. Suga frowned a little, memories of his father flitting through his mind.

“What if he was wrong this time?” Suga whispered, his voice small and thin.

His disappearance had been hard on both of them, but Suga had been torn apart when rumours of his father dying spread through the town. Every night he’d stand at the dock, watching and waiting for his father to come back, despite the rumours. Every night Daichi would wait for him to fall asleep before taking him home. It was months before he finally accepted that the rumours were true.

“Hey,” Daichi whispered, a hand resting on his arm. “We won’t know if he was wrong unless we find it for ourselves.”

“I know, but what if we don’t find anything? What if this voyage is a huge waste? What if we spend years trying to find something that doesn’t exist? What if--”

“Suga, stop. Breathe.” Suga froze, his mind whirling a mile a minute. Daichi’s hand squeezed his arm a little. It pulled him from his thoughts, and he blinked, looking at Daichi. “There will always be the ‘what if’s. But if we don’t go through with it, how will we know that it was worth it?”

He was quiet, his mind blank and completely full all at once. He blinked up at him, unable to say anything. Daichi squeezed his arm again, and he nodded. “You know what your dad always said?” Daichi asked, turning his gaze back out to the ocean. “He always said that the greatest part of any treasure was the journey you take to get to it.”

“It’s not about the destination, it’s about the trip,” Suga whispered, his eyes burning a little.

“Exactly. So what if we don’t find some grand treasure? So what if we do? We get to go on this trip, us and the amazing crew we have here. Searching this vast ocean. Meeting so many new people. Hell, we might even find those mermaids we keep hearing stories about.”

Suga snorted. “Not mermaids, Dai, sirens. They’re like mermaids, but can and will lure you to your death with just their voices.”

“Ah, yes, those. So you mean, you?”

Suga’s face flushed, and he swatted at Daichi’s hand. “No, stop that.”

Daichi chuckled. “Stop what? Exposing you?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You didn’t even know what a siren was!” Suga said, trying to hide his laughter.

“Correction. I did know what they were, I just couldn’t remember if they were what we kept hearing rumours about,” Daichi said, smiling up at him. Suga shook his head, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh though, and it made Daichi smile more. “There he is. My beautiful moonlight captain.”

“And the moment is ruined,” Suga said, shoving Daichi. He laughed, catching Suga’s hand and pulling him into his chest. Suga made a noise, and they ended up a step away from each other, Daichi’s breath fanning over his face. “Oh.”

Daichi smirked, kissing Suga softly. Suga sighed against his lips, making Daichi laugh a little, before kissing him back, melting into his chest. Daichi’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close, and he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s shoulders, leaning up just a bit.

They broke apart a few seconds later, laughing as they tipped their foreheads together. “I do believe this counts as fraternizing with your superior,” Suga mused.

“And you say that I ruin the moment,” Daichi shot back, making Suga laugh. “But are you really my superior?”

Suga scoffed, pushing Daichi away from him with a laugh. “I am the captain of this ship, so yes, I am your superior. Besides, you could’ve taken control of the ship when we first started this voyage.”

“We both know you wouldn’t have let me take control of the ship.”

“You’re right. But you still could’ve tried,” Suga mused. “It would’ve been amusing to see you try.”

“You are the worst, you know that?” Daichi said.

Suga laughed, smiling at him. “But you love me anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Daichi sighed. He walked forward, kissing Suga again. “I love you, captain,” he said against his lips.

Suga laughed, kissing him again. “I love you, too, Daichi. I couldn’t have picked a better right hand man. Or lover.”

“Lover,” Daichi snorted.

“How about ‘boyfriend’?”

“I was actually thinking husband.” Suga quirked an eyebrow and Daichi took a step back, holding up a silver band. “If you want, that is,” he added sheepishly.

“Daichi, you idiot, of course I want to,” he said, voice cracking just a bit. Daichi slipped the ring on his finger, and he watched as it glinted in the moonlight. Suga pulled him into a tight hug, a tear slipping down his cheek. “You do know that I’m going to get you a matching gold ring, right?”

“Of course I do. There isn’t anything I could to stop you.” Daichi responded, his voice wavering a little with his own tears. “I love you, Suga,” he whispered.

“I love you, too, Daichi.”


End file.
